


The Nanny and The Gardener

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Before the Apocawasn't [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Nanny Crowley is sexy, Pre-apocawasn't, nanny ashtoreth - Freeform, sexy as...hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: The nanny and the gardener? Together? The thought was ridiculous.





	The Nanny and The Gardener

"Mommy, mommy!" Mrs. Dowling looked down to see her child tugging on the skirt of her dress. 

"What is it darling?" She asked as the nine year old beamed.

"You're not going to believe it! I saw nanny kissing Brother Francis!" Mrs. Dowling choked as she took a drink of wine, barely holding back a snort.

"Wherever did you hear that story?"

"It's not a story! I saw them in the garden shed together!" Mrs. Dowling raised an eyebrow at her child. The insinuation was ridiculous. Their nanny Ashtoreth was, to put it mildly, sexy as hell. Almost every man turned as she walked by, even her husband once or twice. But their gardener? He was nice....but frankly he had the face of a newborn naked mole rat on a good day. So the thought of the two, tougher, romantically, was amusing.

"Don't be silly Warlock, not why don't you go back outside while mommy has a drink." The child pouted before stomping outside. Mrs. Dowling shook her head and went back to pouring another glass of wine when she looked up, out the window that faced the backyard. There, by the shed was their nanny, stumbling out as she buttoned her blouse up. Close behind was their gardener, covered in red lipstick marks. 

"Oh dear..." Mrs. Dowling looked at her cup before pushing it aside. That was enough wine for today.


End file.
